notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
IE At Admiral Blockade
Once again this is just my opinion and views of the Blockade at Admiral today(Sunday October 10,2010) It seemed as this was a last minute drop for IE, as it wasn't as well organized as I'm used to seeing Illium Eternae. There was a lot of confusion at times of where the ships should go and not very much co operation between the navvers. There were spots where the navvers worked well together and there were other spots where they had terrible teamwork. However Blades of Sage had great teamwork and great co operation and co ordination between the navvers. There was also times where IE's navvers were too aggressive and trying too hard to pull a win out of a loss. They needed to just play the style that the Admiral needed them to do instead of trying to win it by themselves. The navvers need to pick their spots to be aggressive and spots where they need to be more defensive. This was yet another blockade, albeit different flag where there were far too many lazers. The XOs need to pay more attention to that fact and use the /plank more just to make sure the people on ships are actually working for their poe. There were also a lot of jobbers who kept pointing out that the other side had raised pay instead of doing their duties on board the ships. There was also quite a few jobbers who were trying to get people to change stations with them so they could get their favorite station, instead of just working at the station they started on. Again not much in communication from the XOs to the jobbers, not sure if that's how things are done nowadays or just how some flags do it now, I remember when I used to go into kades the XOs were very vocal and did trivia in between rounds and at breaks for Poe and the JCs also did trivia at the end of each round. The JC and navvers/XOs need to reduce the usage of calling all hands aboard ship, as there was way way too much usage of it. The JCs need to go back to using the /jchat to /shout the name of the ship loading. It also seemed that the JCs were putting too many on each ship as there were a few times where people complained of not being able to find a station, although if they couldn't find a station they should have moved to another ship instead of complaining The quality of the jobbers was not the greatest, probably due to it being a sunday. Many of the Duty reports I saw were mostly fines/goods although a few individuals were getting excellent/increds. Though IE was fairly quick at getting each ship loaded, which is always a plus in a blockade. At one point BoS had a lead of 20 jobbers over IE, not sure how much it changed during the kade, but it probably stayed around the same amount of difference in jobbers. This kade also went into a paywar, getting up to about 3400 per segment. All in all it was a well fought blockade that the score is not a true indicator of. BoS did great and deserved the win. They just outnavved and outplayed IE at Admiral. In my opinion Admiral was a much better blockade than Scrimshaw was last weekend, even though it was two different flags fighting at Admiral than at Scrim. Category:Special Blockade Articles